


They put a Moonlander on Earth!... Unfortunately Phooey Duck and Kablooie Duck are there.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [27]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Censorship, Childhood Trauma, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Death Threats, Denial, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Fear, Fun, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Penumbra fears change so Webbigal Vanderquack helps her and Kablooie with Earth Fun. Phooey is trying to relax. Things go wrong.
Relationships: Della Duck/Penumbra, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Phooey Duck, Kablooie Duck/Evil (Idea), Phooey Duck & Kablooie Duck
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	They put a Moonlander on Earth!... Unfortunately Phooey Duck and Kablooie Duck are there.

Kablooie Duck walked back and fourth as he lit another matchstick and smoked it in stressed anger. He fumed under his breath as the smoke poured out, "Those damn vultures haven't done **** all this season so far. I know their up to something!" Phooey Duck stood on the sidelines of this circle as he offered in worry, "Kablooie, Webby brought us on this trip so you could get use to something other than the endless hyper violence and danger. Please join the montage." In the background, Penumbra destroyed something. Kablooie huffed out smoke as he glared, "I'd love to have friends and fun and enjoy some time with my new mom but The Vultures are LOOMING."

Phooey went up to him and tried to pull him away from the circle. This failed and he ended up being dragged along. The yellow duckling pleaded, "Please, I just want to think of something other than The Buzzard Brothers and that last Christmas." The orange duckling paused his circles and lifted his arm up to look his brother in the eye. The smoke thinned as he spoke firmly, "We need to consider their next move, Phooey." The yellow triplet got to his webbed feet. The orange triplet ate his matchstick. The yellow beanie insisted, "This is a great chance to change, for some character development."

The orange flaming sunglasses burnt his words then stubbed out the butt, "I don't want to change, I don't NEED Character development. I AM FINE BEING STRONG AND TOUGH AND VIOLENT." The yellow sweater stepped away a bit. The orange tank top turned away to avoid acknowledging he scared his favorite brother as he grit his teeth. The golden child returned to him and comforted, "Maybe we should get a hamburger with Webby?" The hotshot nodded and sighed.

Time Skip.

The fire ate his second hamburger and denied, "I'm not scared of change." The lightening bolt patted his shoulder and gently continued, "Penumbra is strong and she's scared too." In the background, Penumbra yelled angrily, "I am NOT scared of anything!!" Then went back to her food. The firecracker sighed as he admitted, "What if I'm not useful enough to be loved? What if evil on the side of good gets snuffed out because we aren't worth it?" The electricity assured, "You are loved and you shouldn't need to be useful to deserve love."

The bolt walked over to his middle brother. The fireball followed him. Dewey Duck saw his extra brother and thought of something to embarrass him. The hand reached out and petted the sharp toothed duck. The carnivorous duck wagged his tail happily and nuzzled into the pet. The innocent cheered, "See?! Dewey loves you too!" That's when the entire crowd looked at the yelling child for a second, causing the murder duckling to blush in embarrassment.

Time skip.

The firebird rocked from his toes to his heels. The golden egg explained, "Plus, Mom and Webby and New mom love you!" The firebug still seemed nervous to fully open up. The fourth triplet pointed out, "You are still strong and useful. You shouldn't need to lack a heart for either. Here, we'll go with Dewey on the ride. Maybe, that'll be fun." This gave the arsonist a small smile as his nerves calmed a little. The two joined the line. Maybe today, he didn't have to only be angry.

Time skip.

The ride was a trap and a death canon... Of course.

Kablooie punched out a window in rage then sunk to the floor as he broke down. Dewey and Webby looked at each other in disbelief. Phooey hugged him and whispered, "It's okay, this is scary." Kablooie sobbed, "I want mommy." That's when Dewey and Webby thought they might actually die tonight.

Time Skip.

The flame hugged his mother as he finished his tearful explaining, "Then Penumbra saved us but I was so scared." Della Duck hugged the big baby. The error added, "Then Kablooie threatened to murder Timmy for some reason!" Della glared down at him but couldn't stay mad as he clung to her in this, a very rare moment of vulnerability. She pett him and held gently as she spoke, "I really shouldn't have let you kids do that. But it is nice that Kablooie isn't trying to murder anyone right now." Penny couldn't think of too many things to comfort children but she boosted at him, "Would you still like to learn more fighting, little Della?"

The preteen boy nodded as he sniffled.

And nothing else bad happened.

The End.


End file.
